1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nuclear magnetic resonance (“NMR”) procedures, such as magnetic resonance imaging (“MRI”), magnetic resonance angiography (“MRA”) and magnetic resonance spectroscopy (“MRS”). More specifically, the present invention relates to a system, method and apparatus for shielding against unwanted radio frequency signals when performing an NMR procedure. The invention is designed for clinical veterinary applications, but could be employed for any NMR application.
2. Related Art
NMR technology has provided physicians with the ability to view the inside of a human patient's body in order to form accurate diagnoses and prescribe proper treatments. Because NMR procedures rely on the detection of RF signals with low signal-to-noise ratios, NMR procedures are typically conducted in environments that are substantially free of unwanted RF signals. The usual manner by which a “clean” environment (that is, an environment substantially free of unwanted RF noise) is achieved is by shielding the room in which the NMR procedure takes place. This approach involves building a contiguous radio-opaque screen, known as a faraday cage, to encompass an entire room—including floors, ceilings, and walls. All openings into the room, such as windows, doors, and penetrations for power supply and other cables, are formed in a manner that does not impair the integrity of the RF shield.
Doctors who practice veterinary medicine can benefit from the diagnostic capabilities of NMR technology. However, due to the cost associated with obtaining NMR equipment and providing a dedicated, RF-shielded room for the procedure, veterinarians typically are unable to offer NMR procedures to their patients. Accordingly, NMR procedures are not readily available to most non-human patients; indeed, pet owners wishing to have NMR procedures conducted on their pets normally have to pay to have their pets taken after business hours to hospitals or offices having NMR equipment for use with humans.
Thus, there is a need for a cost-effective way to provide doctors who practice veterinary medicine with the ability to offer NMR procedures to their patients.